Hammered
by B.J. Sanders
Summary: Slight Yaoi. NaruSasu. Just because Sasuke drinks too much, doesn't mean Naruto doesn't get hammered too...
1. Hammered

**HAMMERED**

* * *

Sasuke knew he had drunk too much sake by the time he set down his cup. He hadn't meant to, but his mind had not been with him. His team had just returned from a very successful mission, and had felt the very deep urge to celebrate. Unfortunately, Sasuke had been dragged along as well.

He wasn't very big on drinking, as his tolerance wasn't considered exceptionally high. Sasuke usually avoided the bars at all costs, and wasn't very big on sake, genuine or not. This night, however, he had given in, not caring that his vision was blurring, or that his head was spinning. He did know one thing though: he wanted a woman.

Not caring who it was, Sasuke grabbed the nearest person passing him, his fingers wrapping around her waist as he settled her on his lap. She fidgeted a few moments, long blond hair hanging over her shoulders, her fingertips tangling into it nervously. She whispered his name a few times, trying to gain his attention, but he wouldn't hear of it.

He didn't even notice the familiar tone of her voice, the annoyance plainly stated in her bright blue eyes. Sasuke hesitated for a moment as his dark gaze fell upon her thin-pressed mouth, quickly pushing away his doubts as her tongue flicked out briefly to moisten her lips.

He wasn't completely positive in the fact at how they arrived at his lone apartment, but somehow they had. The woman with him didn't seem normal, nothing at all like the others that pined over him; for that, he was nothing, if not grateful. Sasuke's apartment was stereotypical of the usual male bachelor surroundings: his clean clothes were unfolded and not put away; dirty dishes still lay in the kitchen sink from the previous week; dust was beginning to accumulate on the shelves lining the walls. The most unexpected thing in his entire house was his former sensei's favorite book: 'Come Come Paradise'. All three volumes were laying on the coffee table in front of his well-used couch, bindings well worn.

Sasuke didn't acknowledge the mess, evidently neither did the woman as she was sitting on the couch flipping through the second volume, turning it sideways every now and then and cocking her head to the side.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples as the thought of his once-was teammate came into his mind, smiling as he was often found to do, even when things were looking down. That dobe had been in his thoughts a lot lately, and Sasuke couldn't explain why. They saw each other almost every day, so missing him was no excuse.

The woman's voice brought him out of his thought's as she addressed him, turning on the couch just right so that he could see down the v-neck cut of her dress. He shook his head, trying to focus on her words instead of full chest.

"Sasuke, are you all right? It looks like you might have had a little too much sake tonight."

She wasn't uncomfortable in his territory, which was a big change from the usual girl who thought she loved him – most of them would blush at the mere thought of him.

Not waiting for an answer, the blond woman removed herself from the couch and, placing herself in front of him, put the back of her hand on his forehead. Before he could pull her closer, she walked into the kitchen, finding an unused, clean cloth in the cabinet beneath the sink, running chilled water over it before ringing it out.

Sasuke watched her actions suspiciously. For a complete stranger – that he knew of – she knew her way around his place relatively well. Even if she was one of his fan girls, she wasn't supposed to know how to navigate his apartment. No one had ever entered with his permission, save for the dobe, but that was only because Naruto would get in one way or another.

Sasuke was shocked when he felt the ice-cold cloth being slapped onto his forehead, the water leaking down his face and dampening his black bangs. He didn't see her, but could vaguely hear the shower running in the background. His ears were ringing, and a heat that had bubbled up in the bar after his last cup of sake had returned. He recognized it easily: lust. He wanted – needed – to get laid.

Sasuke's decision was made unconsciously as he move toward the bathroom. He found her there, facing him, bending over to get to the towels beneath the sink, her generous bust threatening to divulge from her dress; he could feel his pants begin to tighten. He could stand it no more, the tight little dress bearing too much for his imagination to handle; he had lost control.

Sasuke pressed her against the shower wall, dismissing the fact that cold water was raining down upon them as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Despite his previous convictions of her, she wasn't putting up much resistance.

She moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her dress rising in the effort. Her fingers had already gripped themselves into his dark hair, his tongue lashing against hers in a war to gain control. He ground against her, her back hitting a soap bottle almost painfully.

Sasuke's hands roamed over her, pulling her up tighter against him as he found the zipper going down the middle of her back, curving with her spine. Her fingers nimbly fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, her patience growing thin as she moved down to his pants.

He was trailing his kisses now, across her jaw line and down her neck and below. She couldn't help but shiver at the sheer ecstasy of his tongue and teeth and lips moving over her skin, nipping and licking at her sweet spots. It was heaven, and she was melting for him.

The light of the sun blinded him as he awoke, his head clouded and pounding. Sasuke was groggy and tired, angry at the world, as was his normal view. Today, however, he wasn't in his usual sleeping spot on the left side of his bed. Instead, someone curled up in all of his blankets, snoring softly as the sky turned blue, took it.

Sasuke reviewed the events of the previous day through his mind, picking out anything that would explain why someone was in his bed. Slowly, he remembered the woman from the bar, the excessive amount of sake he had induced into his system, the shower that had never necessarily been taken…

His eyes widened in realization and shock. He had never been so irrational in his life, yet here he was, lying in bed next to a complete and total stranger. He didn't even know the woman's name! How stupid could he have been?

Before his regretful thoughts could repress him even more, the pleasurable memories from the night before surfaced: the way her tongue had moved against his, the way he had felt inside her, the way she had tasted, the way she had called his name continuously, the way her thighs had tightened around his waist with her nails digging into his back…

* * *

Sasuke's lust was rising even with his thoughts and enormous hangover, but he tried to subdue it as best he could.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a moan set fire to his veins. The figure beside him rolled over, revealing sleepy blue eyes, messy blonde hair, and a small grin alighting Naruto's facial features. Sasuke paled, and then blushed, unsure whether to punish Naruto or to kiss him.

"Good night?" Naruto asked haughtily, devilish grin still on his face.

"You were the blond?" Sasuke asked, glaring at his former teammate, though lacking the annoyance it usually held.

Naruto nodded his head. "I wasn't planning to sleep with you, but you obviously had other plans, eh? How wasted were you, exactly?"

Sasuke decided to ignore him, rolling off the bed to land in a heap on the floor. He heard a shuffle on the bed before he saw Naruto's curious face peeking over the edge.

"You know," Naruto began, eyes roaming over Sasuke nude form below him, "the vulnerable look really works for you."

Sasuke didn't comment. His head hurt too much to do anything of any real use, so he'd let Naruto decide what to do, though that could turn out to have disastrous – yet pleasurable, as last night was proof – results…

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Enough said.

* * *

Yeah! My first finished fanfic, my first one shot, my first yaoi fic, my first citrus fic, and my first Naruto fic! (A lot of firsts there, eh?) I feel so happy now! I'm supposed to be working on my final project for English class (comic book on "A Rose for Emily") and studying for my finals (Right, like that would ever happen!) but since this has been in my head for a few hours refusing to leave, I decided I'd write it. Or type it at least. It was actually rather unexpected, but…meh! Whatever…

Please Review!


	2. Update: sequel

UPDATE:

Thank you to all who read and/or reviewed.

I made a sequel to Hammered, called 'Hammered Again'.

I didn't group it with the original, however, and made it separate story all together.

I am sorry if there is any confusion.

It is a KakaIru pairing. You can find it at the following url:

(www) . (fanfiction) . (net) / (s) / (2441678) / (1) /

Thank You!


End file.
